beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kite Unabara
Kite Unabara (Japanese: 海原カイト, Unabara Kite) is one of the main protagonists of the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. He is a Beyblade researcher, the older sibling to Eight Unabara and the owner of Guardian Revizer 160SB. Biography Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Anime Eights Avenger Kite is first seen at the end of episode 6 with Eight. Eight tells him that Zero defeated him and Kite then pulls up samurai ifriad on his machine. He is interested and decides to challenge Zero. He sends Eight to tell Zero to come to the stadium. When Zero arrives (with Mal, Shinobu, and Benkei) Kite introduces Guardian Revizer and challenges Zero. He accepts and they launch their beys into the stadium. Guardian Revizer goes to the middle of the stadium (also known as the defensive position) and Ifraid attacks him rapidly. But Revizer blocks every attack. Each time Ifraid attacks Kite says how much the spin has decreased. Then Zero has an idea and sends Ifraid up the walls of the stadium, into the air. Ifraid lands on Revizer, pushing it out of the defensive position. Kite looks shocked and says that Ifraids spin speed was less than 30% and that a bey with that curent power could not break the defensive position. Zero says that his calculations were based on out dated information and he becomes stronger each day. Kite tries to get to the middle of the stadium, but Zero blocks him every time. Kite seems to break down and throws off his glasses. Kite then starts attacking rapidly. Eight looks worried and says he is getting reckless, that nothing can stop him from that now. Kites' attacks cause the stadium to rock and Zero sees his chance. Ifraid goes around the stadium and lights on fire. Zero callls out a special move, Blazing Upper and knocks Revizer out of the stadium. Eight grabs Revizer and tells Zero that his brother just got reckless. Kite awakes from his reckless state after Eight spoke. Zero told Kite that he was as strong as everyone says. Kite unstatisfied, challenged Zero to a battle again. Kite then told Eight that it was time for the Synchrom and Eight tossed Kite Revizer and Pirates Orojya. Kite turns his back on Zero and then turns around with a new bey Orojya Revizer. Guardian Revizer with Orojya's chrome wheel instead of Revizer's crystal wheel. Kite and Zero launch their beys again. This time Kite calls out a special move Spiral Crush, causing a whirl pool of water with Oroja Revizer in the middle causing Ifriad to come toward Oroja Reviser. Until it is there and Oroja Revizer hits Ifraid out of the stadium. Winning the match for the Unabara brothers. Joining Zero Then Zero and Shinobu use Synchrom and challenge the Unabara brothers to a battle. Saramanda Ifraid was too much for the brothers and Zero wins. Kite and Eight then join the gang in training. Kite and Eight are seen with others training in the next episode. They each are holding buckets of water with arms spread out. They hold up for a few hours until Eight gives up and Kite falls on his face. Then they join the others on a vacation to the beach. Then a kraken scares the girls and Kite devises a plan to capture it. Kites plan succeeds and they find out that it is just teenager named Gen. Gen says that he loves beaches, but people litter on it so he scares people away to stop this. Gen reveals his bey Pirates Killerken and Kite challenges him. Killerken's spin track is too high to reach, so the battle is going to end in a sleep out. Everyone is bored so everyone but Zero have some fun on the beach. Then Zero is so bored that he challenges Gen. They recall their beys. Zero and Gen then launch their beys into the stadium. Zero has more trouble than Kite since Ifraid is shorter than Revizer. But, Zero uses Shooting Star Blast and wins the match. New Rivals Eight and Kite are in the middle of a zero g battle, when Sakyo ambushes them, and defeats them. Later Kite is researching on left spinning beys due to his loss to Sakyo and becomes enraged that he can not find the corect data. He even knocks his brother down when Eight offers him sandwiches and water. A new blader named Yoshio Iwayama, starts to battle ameteur bladers, destroying their beys. He demands to Kite Unabara to prove that his Bandid Goriem is the strongest defence type. Eight impersonates Kite and challenges Yoshio. Yoshio realizes that he is not Kite and Eight is utterly defeated.Kite hears about this and challenges Yoshio to avenge his brother and prove that Revizer has the best defense. He studies Goriems' data from its battle with Orojya. They are engaged in a fiece battle, Kites plan is to dodge Goriems' attacks and then attack until Goriems stamina is gone. But Goriems stamina does not go down at all, Kite is shocked to hear this since acording to the data, Goriem should have lost most of its stamina. Kite realizes that Yoshio was battling with very little of its' power Eight. Kites data that he aquired was useless. Then Kite loses control again as he did aginst Zero earlier. He starts to push Goriem closer and closer to the pit in the zero g stadium, but Revizers crystal wheel cracks due to the damage that it took. Goriem takes advantege and gives one final hit to Revizer to win the battle. Kites Revizer is repaired and he starts to train by using Revizer to hit barrels out of the way. Eight offers his brother sandwiches again, but this time Kite accepts and eats a sandwich. Kite tells his brother that the best way to defeat Yoshio is with Synchrom. Orojya Revizer Roars Again Kite and Eight are going for a walk when they see Takanosuke defeat Gen. Kite studies Gryph with his portable computer and decides to use Takanosuke as a test for Orojya Revizer. Eight and Kite challenge Takanosuke to a battle and he accepts. But Kite says that he does not battle on the go and only battles in an official stadium. Takanosuke follows the brothers to a new bey stadium. He is very happy to see that they will be battling in a zero g stadium. Kite and Eight reveil their identities as the strong Unabara brothers and shows him their beys. Takanosuke is even more excited to learn this, but has a hard time chosing which bey to battle. Then Kite says that he will battle both beys. Takanosuke thinks that Kite was talking about a three way battle. Then Kite combines the beys to recreate Orjya Revizer. Takanosuke is alittle hesitant to see that Revizers defense and Orojyas stamina will be combined, but does not back down. The battle starts and Orojya Revizer dominates the whole battle. Sakyo watches the whole thing unfold, curious of Synchrom. Kite then uses Spiral Cush to win the match. While Kite was absent Zero defeated Yoshio and a new blader named Kira has challenged Zeros crew to a Synchrom battle. Kite is enraged to hear that Zero defeated Yoshio and challenges Zero to a Synchrom battle to decide who will battle against Kira. They engage in a fierce battle, but when Orojya Revizers special move doesn't defeat Saramanda Ifraid he once again, loses control. The result is Zero wins, but he loses the match with Kira. Neo Battle Bladers After Tsubasa announces Neo Battle Bladers thanks to the DNA organization, he and Eight enter the tournament without using Synchrom as the rules had forbid them. During the tournament, they are seen taking down their opponents, but are unaware that Yoshio and Kira are also in the competition. Personality and Traits Normally, Kite is a cocky person, renown for doing extensive research on the Beys owned by his opponents. As of which, he creates a strategy to take advantage of the opposing Bey's weaknesses. Despite this, this causes him to believe he will become the winner without any doubts; yet Kite is not correct all the time. When this occurs, Kite undergoes a sudden mental breakdown where he loses control of himself and begins to handle the Beybattle more seriously. When this snaps into place, he takes his Bey from a Defensive-position to an offensive one, rapidly delivering constant blows. When the battle ends though, he reverts to his normal self and keeps calm. Although cockiness and breakdowns hinder him, it does not mean Kite cannot have fun. At Midsummer Beach, he went swimming with the gang as they enjoyed their Summer day off. He also seems to have quite a taste for cuisine, stealing Zero's intended lobster and viciously eating it, much to Zero's shock. Relationships with other people Eight Unabara Unlike most siblings who are not very fond of each other, Kite maintains a brotherly love and compassion for Eight. Caring much deeply for him, Kite does not take nicely to strangers who could potentially harm or defeat Eight in a Beybattle, with Eight usually coming to his brother for help. As a result, Kite comes onto the scene and demands a battle to avenge Eight. Sometimes though, Kite becomes too caught up in this research and fails to respond and talk with his brother. Even at one point smacking the food in Eight's hands which he offered to Kite. Yet even with this, Kite and Eight manage to leave the past be and remain what they always were: brothers. Zero Kurogane When Kite first met Zero, he considered him a worthwhile opponent that could easily be defeated. He then thought otherwise when Zero was powerful enough to defeat him. However upon a Synchrom battle of him and Eight facing Zero and Shinobu, Kite lost once again. Observing the strength Zero was holding and how Zero was nice enough to offer Kite and Eight to join Zero and Co. Kite gladly accepted and soon enough, they disbanded their rivalry and sought out friendship. Beyblades *Guardian Revizer 160SB - Kite's primary Beyblade. *Orojya Revizer 160SB - A Synchrom custom created with his brother, Kite, for use in their Synchrom Battle against Zero and Shinobu. Gear Kite holds a black Zero-G Launcher Grip with a blue Zero-G Light Launcher and a turquoise ripcord. Beast Guardian revizers beast is a Leviathan in armor. It apears to walk on two legs, but this may not be since it was only seen in episode 20 so far. Beybattles Anime Manga Trivia *Unabara is Japanese for "the Sea". *Kite and Eight Unabara are the first Beyblade protagonists to be relatives. *Like Mal, Kite also owns a computer to scan Blader's Beyblades. *His Bey, Guardian Revizer, may be a reference to the fact that he is an older brother, thus a "guardian" to Eight. *If his calculations are a success in battle, Kite will always state "Perfect." *Kite may be the Zero-G counterpart to Kyoya, since they both act ferociously when battling their opponents. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Zero-G Characters Category:Male Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G